A Sweet Realization
by loveonthego
Summary: Honey suddenly felt something strange inside of him when he looked at Haruhi. Could he possibly have, like the other hosts, fallen for her? Or is this just something else? Read and find out. My first ONESHOT fic. HaruxHoney


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the hosts, the manga nor the anime. It is an original work of non other than the great Hatori Bisco-sama. I only own the idea/plot of this story. But, if I were the owner of OHSHC (I wish), I would have made Hikaru mine. As selfish as it may sound, it's true. Ehehehe..

Anyway, I've always adored Haruhi and Honey, but not as a couple. They look so cute together like siblings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Sweet Realization**_

Footsteps echoed along the luxurious halls of Ouran Private Academy as a tall young man with dark spiky hair, headed towards the room at the end of the hall. He was carrying on his back a small blond boy, holding a pink plush rabbit in one arm while the other was wrapped around the taller boy's shoulder. It might not look like it, but that small boy is actually a 17-year-old senior at Ouran Private Academy. As they passed by a few of the female students in their yellow puffy uniforms, they were all silently squealing at how adorable the two looked together. The smaller boy rubbed his eyes, seeing as he had just woken up from his afternoon nap. "We're here, Mitsukuni." Said the older boy.

-------------------------

"HARUHIIII" The loud shrieking voice of the Host King echoed throughout the room as he ran towards a certain brunette, glomping her as if he had not seen her for a long, long while. "Senior Tamaki, will you please let go of me." The freshman groaned in annoyance, pulling herself away from the blond.

Suou Tamaki, King of the Host Club, had teary eyes as he faced his so-called _'daughter'_. "But Haruhi...you've been away for almost a week! I cannot bare another minute of being away from my cute daughter!" He cried childishly attempting to hug the girl again. Haruhi Fujioka, age 16, had just come back from a week-long fever. And now, she felt like having one again. Walking away from the blond, Haruhi heard the creaking sound of the door. Her chocolate-shaded orbs turned to the side to catch two of the hosts come in.

"Senior Honey, Senior Mori...good afternoon." She greeted, walking over towards the two, smiling at them. The blond poked his head from behind Mori's shoulder with a big smile plastered on his face. "Haru, you're back!!!" Jumping down from his cousin's back, Honey landed on Haruhi's arms as he took the chance to wildly twirl around with her. "S-Senior Honey..you're making me dizzy.." The brunette managed to say, feeling her head spinning. The blond made a full stop and blinked. "Eh? Ahh...Sorry. Are you alright, Haru?" He asked innocently, leaning closer towards the girl to check if she was okay.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Senior Honey." Haruhi replied, smiling brightly at him. Just then, the blond's light brown orbs widened as he felt something weird inside of him. There was a sudden change in the pounding of his heart. It was, for some odd reason, pounding quite faster than normal. His cheeks were now painted with a faint shade of pink as he jumped away from the girl. This made Haruhi take a step back in surprise. "What happened, Senior Honey? You scared me..." She suddenly asked, wondering what could have happened to the blond.

Honey quickly turned away, hiding his flushed face. "I'm fine." He quickly ran towards his cousin and jumped in his arms. "Takashi, I'm sleepy." Without saying another word, Mori took the loli-shota over to the back of the room and laid him on his usual sleeping spot. Honey quietly tucked himself inside the comforts of his blankets and pillows as he turned around, his back facing the other host. Mori just stood there and looked down at his cousin with a blank stare. No one really knows what ever is going on inside his mind. But one thing is for sure this time, he was worried about Mitsukuni.

-------------------------

Mori left Honey's side and went over to join the other hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing insanely as they watched Tamaki fall down on Kyouya's feet, sobbing like a little kid. "WAAH!!! _Mom_, our children are torturing me!" The Host King cried, clinging to Kyouya's leg. The Shadow King wanted to kick the blond straight in the face, but that was just too brutal for him. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his perfectly-shaped nose, Kyouya calmly answered_'father's'_ plea.

"Tamaki, I do not see the twins torturing you in anyway. They are just playing with Haruhi." The raven-haired boy explained, hoping for the freedom of his left leg from the clutches of their idiotic king. But he sighed in annoyance as Tamaki's grasp only became tighter. "_THAT_ IS WHAT'S TORTURING ME!" He yelled, pulling himself up a few inches above the floor, still looking up at the Shadow King.

The twins smirked, their arms latching onto Haruhi's shoulders. "Eh? What are you saying, M'lord?" The older twin, Hikaru, asked with a sly grin on his pretty face. "We were just playing with our dear _'sister'_, right Hikaru?" The younger of the twins, Kaoru, added as he leaned ever so close towards the side of Haruhi's face. Hikaru did the same, as their lips curled into a pair of mischievous grins. Haruhi, who stood in between the twins, had an annoyed look in her face. "That's right, Kaoru." The older Hitachiin replied as they watched Tamaki's grief increase to no end.

Haruhi, however, had other things in mind. From the corner of her eye, she looked over to where Honey was resting. _'What happened to him?'_ Was all she could ask herself. It was so not like Honey to suddenly act that way. He was doing fine earlier, until after that spin. Haruhi looked up at the ceiling, wondering more and more. _'Could he be dizzy from all that spinning earlier? Hm. Maybe.' _Looking back down at the blond, Haruhi had her eyes fixed at the older host.

-------------------------

Honey, who had been on his couch all this time, had his eyes opened, staring straight at nothing. He clutched his Bun-Bun tightly to his pounding chest as his cheeks were burning red. "Hey, Bun-Bun...Why do you think I suddenly felt that way towards Haru?" The loli-shota whispered at his bunny, his brown orbs still fixed in an endless stare. He wasn't expecting for an answer though, given the fact that he was talking to a non-living creature. Haruhi's face kept flashing through his mind. The smile she gave him earlier was so bright and warm that he can't help smiling at the feeling. Just then, a realization occurred as Honey suddenly sat up, his eyes as wide as golf balls._'I'm not actually...'_ Turning his head to the side, he found himself staring straight onto a pair of glistening brown orbs. Realizing it was Haruhi's, Honey quickly turned away, blushing harder than ever. _'...falling for her...Am I?'_

This was all too sudden for the cute little host. He had always treated Haruhi as an older sister, despite the fact that he's actually older than her. Just then, he felt a light tap on his small shoulder as he turned his blond head to look up, facing the worried Haruhi. "Senior Honey...What's wrong?"

Honey blinked a few times as the brunette sat down beside him, her hand resting on top of his head. "H-Haru..." The blond muttered with his small voice. He was confused. He had always been observant with the others' feelings and he could easily define what kind of feeling one holds for the other. But somehow, he had failed to observe his own feelings and ended up in the confusion he's in right now.

"Senior Honey...if there's something bothering you, you could always tell me." Haruhi said, her worried eyes looking over at the blond. Honey was deep in his thoughts, thinking and thinking about his feelings. _'Haru has always been a good friend not only to me, but as well as with the others. She always speaks her mind when she feels that it is the right thing to do. Haru always smiles so brightly that she is able to warm up everyone's hearts. She's a treasure for us, for the host club...and for me.'_ Honey opened his eyes, slowly turning to face the brunette.

Haruhi just sat there, staring intently at the blond. Honey lifted up his arms and reached for Haruhi. Wrapping them around her slim figure, the little blond rested his head on her shoulder. The female host was caught in shock, as well as the other four who witnessed this. "GAH!!! Senior Honey, what are you doing to my daughter?!?!" Tamaki screamed from afar, while still clinging onto Kyouya's left leg. "Tamaki, before you throw a tantrum, would you mind letting go of my leg before I decide on kicking you away from it?" The Shadow King hissed, glaring at the scared Tamaki, who immediately let go and crawled his way over to the twins, trembling with fear.

Haruhi looked down at the blond head resting on her. He smelled like strawberries and he looked so adorable, the way he was hugging her so close to him. Haruhi stroked the boy's silky dark blond hair, resting her chin on top of his head. "Could you tell me what's bothering you, Senior?"

She felt the boy nod and she smiled at his obedience. Honey looked up with a smile on his face. "Haru will always be the host club's treasure. She will always be our treasure, right?" He said innocently, his eyes sparkling. Though Haruhi did not quite understand what he said, the girl nodded in response, smiling back with her sweetest smile. "Of course."

"That's good." With those words, the loli-shota leaned closer to the brunette, his eyes half-closed. He could hear Tamaki yelling from behind them as the twins tried to control him from coming into rage. "SENIOR HONEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HARUHI?!?!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he struggled to break free from the twins' grasp.

Honey stopped as he was only a few inches away from Haruhi's face. He could feel her soft breathing as she froze in her seat, surprised at the boy's sudden actions. The blond smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward towards her.

_Chu!_

Haruhi opened her eyes to find Honey at her side, his lips gently pressed onto her soft cheeks. It was a quick peck on the cheek and Honey immediately pulled away from the girl, smiling cutely. "Haru is so cute when she's blushing!" He giggled, pointing at the flustered girl. "And Tama..." He started to say, puffing his cheeks as he looked over at the Host King. "Haru isn't only yours, you know. She's also ours."

Tamaki was taken aback by the loli-shota's remarks. "Ahhh...M'lord is being selfish with Haruhi, isn't he, Kaoru?" The orange-head popped out of the blond's side, poking his cheeks. Another orange-head appeared on his opposite side, doing the same as his older twin. "Yes, yes. M'lord is very selfish, Hikaru."

And with that, the noise has started once more inside the walls of the Third Music Room.

_'I was mistaken with my feelings, thinking that I must've fallen for Haru but...'_ Honey looked over at Haruhi and clung to her like a little child. "Let's have some cake, Haru!" The brunette smiled and nodded her head in response, standing up from her seat, being followed by the small boy. _'...I just realized something more than that...'_

From a nearby couch, Mori was sitting there, in his nonchalant manner, watching the whole time. From afar, no one would notice it but he was actually smiling as his dark orbs followed Honey and Haruhi's direction. He knew everything. He always has.

_'...The friendship I have with Haru right now... I want to keep treasuring it forever.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Author's Notes: **Well, I know it's a bit messed up. I mean, you probably won't understand what Honey just said. Yeah, I still suck at these things...anyway, I'll just explain.

Honey had mistaken his feelings for Haruhi as love. But after putting much thought into it, he only reacted that way towards her because Haruhi looked really cute the way she smiled at him. And also with that, came the realization of her importance to him.

Since he liked Haruhi so much, as someone like a sister to him, he wanted to keep this bond with her forever. He liked being by her side, with everyone, and just like Kaoru and his pumpkin carriage, Honey also feels like Haruhi is a treasure for the host club, connecting them all together just like a family, as Tamaki tells them.

WAHHH... I'm so sorry if the story was confusing... -sobs- But I still hope you liked it anyways.

Reviews are appreciated and loved. Please and thank you!


End file.
